TE SOÑE
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: ESTE ES UN SONG-FIC DE ALICE Y JASPER UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS, JASPER PENSANDO EN QUE HUBIESE SIDO DE SU VIDA


Hola este es mi primer song-fic así que si salió mal no me culpen tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible

* * *

**Te soñé**

Jasper volteo a ver a su esposa Alice, la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, él sabía que le encantaba cerrar los ojos y dejar que su mente estuviera en blanco, él sabía que no la merecía el se consideraba un monstruo, no se merecía tener un ángel entre sus brazos todas las noches

**Estaba despierto y te miré**

Jasper no dejaba de pensar en todo lo bueno que le había pasado que por ejemplo era a ver conocido a Alice, recapacita o mejor que le había pasado era a ver conocido a Alice, _su_ Alice, recordó todo lo que había echo, Alice su ángel lo había salvado

**Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,**

A veces sentía miedo, a veces temía que todo fuese un sueño, un hermoso sueño y que cuando se despertase ella ya no estuviera ahí con él, sentía miedo al pensar que cuando despertase volviera a estar bajo las órdenes de María, aquella vampira que lo convirtió, y lo hizo cometer tantos crímenes y asesinatos

**Tanta suerte al despertar**

Pero sabía que eso era un miedo absurdo dado que _ellos_ no podían dormir y aunque pudieran el solo tendría pesadillas, nunca hubiese podido soñar con algo tan perfecto, cerró los ojos durante un momento, y los volvió a abrir encontrándose con su pequeña duendecillo, supo entonces que era muy afortunado

**Y mirarte descansar**

Se sentía aliviado de que ella aun siguiera ahí con él, tantos vampiros que codiciaban su poder, recordó la pelea de los Vulturis, o la vez en que fueron a rescatar a Edward, la miro le encantaba simplemente no encontraba nada malo en ella, la miro descansar

**Segura y junto a mí.**

Ella estaba ahí segura y junto a él, lo más importante sabía que si llegaba a perderla haría lo mismo que hizo Edward cuando pensó que Bella había muerto, no podría vivir sin ella para siempre, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso

**Te soñé,  
Y estabas tan bella tan mujer,**

Ahí estaba tan bella más que cualquier otra chica a la cual Jasper hubiese visto, parecía un sueño, ella lo había elegido entre todos los vampiros como su compañero para toda la eternidad

**Pensé soñar  
Pues no podía imaginar**

Jasper no podía imaginar que hubiese sido si Alice no lo hubiese visto en sus visiones, que hubiese pasado si él no hubiese tomado la mano que le tendía Alice, ¿hubiesen estado juntos? era acaso todo eso obra del destino

**Qué sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor.**

No sabría que seria ahora de su vida sin el amor de Alice posiblemente estaría con María aun reclutando neófitos o habria ddejado ya que alguno de los neófitos lo matara, no sabía que haría sin el calor, el olor, la risa de ella, de _su_ Alice

**Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad**

Recordó que aunque estaba con María se sentía solo, sin nadie, el sabía que era así, María solo estaba con el por su don y su preparación militar nada mas ella no lo amaba el solo era su perro faldero, su esclavo y en verdad estaba solo, ni siquiera Peter o Charlotte lo podían comprender, se sintió solo hasta que conoció a Alice, esa muchacha con carita e duende pero más que eso era un ángel ella fue la luz de su vida, _su_ ángel

**Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.**

Y no lo creía el estaba con Alice y de una cosa estaba seguro, jamás la dejaría sola, así su sed fuera insoportable el lucharía por no dejarla sola, ella no o había abandonado entonces él tampoco estaba ahí junto a ella, junto a el cuerpo de diosa que el había sido el primero en tomar, _su_ Alice _su _ángel, su salvación

**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día**

Una vez incluso ya se había planteado el retar a algún vampiro para que lo matara él había escapado de María y los gritos de terror de sus víctimas resonaban siempre en su cabeza, y un día después de haber cenado, se dirigió a un bar, el se encontraba en filadelfia, ya estaba desesperado de la vida que llevaba, sabía que tal vez ya había empezado a enloquecer cuando entro en el bar y la vio, estaba ahí, el se sentó y ella se le acerco y le dijo

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-dijo Alice

Lo siento señorita-dijo él

Supo que desde ese justo momento su destino que escrito con marcador permanente

**Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…**

Ella llego a su vida en el momento adecuado más que adecuado perfecto tal vez solo había sido coincidencia pero eso ya no le importaba porque ella era suya y de nadie más ya nadie lo separaría de él y si solo eso era un sueño le importaba un comino su se levantaba podría volver a soñar con ella y eso era todo lo que le importaba solo él y ella, Ja ser y Alice solo eso y nada mas importaba

* * *

Se aceptan tomatazos, culetazos y todo lo que termine en -asos.

Recuerden que este es mi primer song-fic


End file.
